Memories, Reflections
by Gohan 28
Summary: I noticed a distressing shortage of FF3 fics, so I wrote one my self. Locke reflects upon his life, and his feelings for Terra, which he tries to deny.


Memories, Reflections

Written by Gohan 28

Introduction  
I was looking through Fanfiction.net for Final Fantasy 3 stories to no avail, so I decided to write one for my fav. FF game. It's a romance fic, taking place three years after the defeat of Kefka. It's from Locke's point of view, as he reflects upon his life and feelings for Terra, which he tries to deny. This is a revised version, I noticed several flaws in the last version, the main being me calling Setzer Chris.

The life of a thief... Not the life I wanted... Not at all... As a child, I dreamed of being an honorable Magitek soldier... But... I learned soon that they knew not what honor was... I heard stories of them attacking... Demolishing cities... I knew I couldn't have honor like that... Not obtained like that...

Young love... Ah, I remember it so... It was more, though... I loved her truly... Rachel... But... But... All who I've grown close to... Grown to care about, to love... All were hurt... Terribly... ALL WERE HURT!!!! MANY DIED!!!!!

......I'm cursed... I can't love anymore... I've wanted to so bad... But I can't bring myself to do it, I can't bear to hurt them... Ever since I became a thief... Rachel... She fell... When she lost her memory, and her parents refused to have me be part of her new one... They accused me, and it hurt so... A year later the job was finished... Magitek killed her... I found her body... It was covered in blood from the three bullet-holes which took her life almost instantly... I couldn't let go... Her last word, my name... I refused to let it go... I brought her body to a friend of mine in Kohlingen... He kept her there for many years... I had heard legends of a stone that could bring the dead to life... The reason I turned to thievery... That stone... I found it... Kefka was in control of the world... I... I brought it, but... but the power was faded... It was cracked... She came back... And... and she said she loved me... The power of the stone was too weak though... She, she died again... The smoke that filled the room... It turned red and shaped into a pheonix that night... Her final request, the defeat of Kefka...

I rejoined with the group who had opposed him a year later... Celes, Edgar, Setzer, Strago, Relm, Gau, Cyan, Shadow, Terra... Terra... I remember when together the group took on Kefka and his army with the help of our new allies... Mog the adorable Moogle... Umaro the sasquatch, the mysterious Gogo... We all teamed up... Destroyed the statues that had been giving him his power... In a final battle with Kefka, Terra, Edgar, Celes and I attacked in one last strike... and were successful... He died... and peace returned to the world which he had basically destroyed...

Terra... Her power is amazing... Half Esper... The source of magic that had been Magitek's ultimate goal... The greed that caused them to take Terra as a slave... Terra's power... Beauty, amazing... I... I can't bring myself to love her... She loves me, she's told me so... But all I've loved have died... Or worse... I... I can't do it... I can't see her get hurt, though I know she's hurt by my coldness... I hate it... I want to love her... But... I care for her, and that alone is tearing me apart inside...

We went through everything of that together... Her escape from Magitek... Joining with Edgar's army... Posing Celes as an opera singer to flush out Setzer and his airship... The power of the Atma Weapons and the intense battle as mine met it's brother in combat... The lost battle on The Floating Continent... The destruction... Of the world before the ship was destroyed and we all fell... And were seperated.. And we all survived... We all survived...

I love Terra... But I can't... Her safety is at risk... She could have been mine anytime I wanted... But... I can't have her... No... I don't want her... I don't want to risk her... I don't want to risk losing here... I can't risk losing her... So I must sit... I must sit in silence... Deny my feelings, and love only in silence... Only in my heart... Love only in my heart...


End file.
